


Breakable

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explanations, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Loyalty, Moral Ambiguity, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD is far from perfect. Too bad Skye's forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

“I don’t understand how someone could do that,” Skye said one night, watching a case file on her computer. “I don’t understand how someone could just turn on their family like that.”

Grant stared at the computer screen. He wanted to tell her about John, fighting for his life because SHIELD refused to help him. He wanted to tell her about all the people he’d known within Hydra; many of them had been regular civilians, until something happened and Hydra was the one to offer them a solution. He wanted to tell her about the former SHIELD agents and their horror stories, and about the gifted people who ran to Hydra after SHIELD threatened them with imprisonment... or worse. He wanted to tell her just how little she knew, and just how much SHIELD lied to her, lied to everyone. He wanted to share with her everything John had told him, in the quiet time after training lessons and between the sheets. If he could just reawaken the skepticism and objectivity she used to hold, if he could remind her that SHIELD wasn't all that it made itself to be, maybe he wouldn't have to lose her friendship when he returned to John's side.

Skye shook her head, continuing. "These Hydra people are disgusting."

... So much for that.

Grant shrugged, walking away. “Sometimes people just break.”


End file.
